1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical operation systems and, in particular, to a medical operation system verifying and analyzing the content of a medical operation based on a variety of pieces of information recorded on medical operation devices constituting medical equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical operations are widely performed using endoscopes.
The endoscope typically is used with an insufflation device for insufflating the abdominal cavity of a patient and a high-frequency cauterization device as a hand instrument for manually cutting and/or coagulating a lesion of the patient. Therefore, during an endoscopic surgical operation, a variety of treatments are performed observing the endoscope.
Among medical operation systems including a plurality of medical operation devices, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-233535 proposes an endoscopic surgical system that includes an endoscope and surgical devices different from the endoscope.
In the known endoscopic surgical system including medical operation devices having the same communication interfaces and the same communication protocol, a system controller generally controls medical operation devices through such communication means.
The known endoscopic surgical system includes an information storage unit storing predetermined data such as system operation history, error history, and comments exchanged between the communication units, and the system controller controls the recording of the predetermined data to the information storage unit.